Densi oneshots
by 90SFREAK
Summary: Just a whole bunch of Densi oneshots (not connected unless I say: :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So these are just going to be multiple oneshots for Densi** **?** **If you have any suggestions please leave a review, they are appreciated, thanks** **(one shots are not connected unless I say)**

She turned towards him, laying her head next to his shoulder, unaware in her unconscious state. But he was aware, very. He was aware of the warmth radiating off her, the glow her skin gives. Aware of her slow deep breaths.

Aware of the closeness between them, her turned on her side facing him, her face pressed against his shoulder. Aware of her legs crossed over his. Aware of the way their bodies were almost pressed together, but not quiet, just inches apart. Aware that they were so close to being one, but it's like even in her sleep, she's pulling back.

He wanted desperately to pull her closer, to breath in her smell, sunshine, gunpowder, and uniquely Kensi.

He wanted it all.

Mostly he wanted to be normal. He wanted to be able to tell her, how he feels. Sure, he jokes all the time about how beautiful she was. He just wished she knew that he wasn't joking.

He would randomly come up behind her and whisper in her ear, things like 'Morning beautiful' or 'wanna hug me?' or 'wanna go cuddle in the gym?' secretly hoping she would respond with a thank you, maybe hug him, and hell even cuddle.

But that's not going to happen. But he'll keep begging for hugs. Keep begging for kisses. Keep begging, but never getting. Because she thinks he's joking, maybe because he says it in a joking manner, maybe because he won't tell her how he feels, maybe because he's horrible at communicating.

But little does he know that when he begs for hugs, kisses, cuddles, that she wants to give them to him. But she won't, because she thinks he's joking. She wants to hold him in her arms, she wants to give him kisses. But that's not going to happen, because they're both horrible at communicating.

Maybe they need to work on that.

He felt her shift again, only this time she looked up at him.

"Your thoughts are really loud." She says groggily, sleep coating her voice.

He smiles at her. "Sorry." He whispers. Then looks around the room, at the other bodies sleeping.

The whole team was ordered to stay at the mission tonight. It was 1 am when they wrapped up the case, and they were all too tired to drive. They couldn't call a cab or an uber, because their location was supposed be on the down low.

Hetty told them to claim the bunk room. Funny, it's called a bunk room but there's limited beds. Callen gets his own, Sam too. Nell and Eric get one, then Kensi and Deeks.

"What are you thinking about?" She asks in a whisper.

"Monty." He says. He wasn't lying, just not telling the whole truth, he was thinking about how he wished he, Kensi, and Monty were taking a family walk on the beach.

He looked back down at her. "Why did you actually wake up?"

Kensi sits up and looks at him, "I have to pee." With that she stands up and stretches, making all her bones scream, then walks out of the room.

He smiles and looks down at the spot she was just occupying, letting his mind take over.

Visions of him and her swarmed his head, him making breakfast for her, her smelling food and walking down the stairs, with messy hair, and his big shirt, Monty begging for her breakfast, and her sneaking him some, thinking that he wouldn't notice. If only.

"Scoot." He hears, then looks up to see Kensi standing there, waiting for him to move.

Wordlessly he moves to his respected side with a smile on his face.

He felt the bed dip lightly as she lay down next to him.

He turned his head to the side to look at her, only to find, her looking at him.

"I want a kiss." He says with a lopsided smile.

Kensi grinned. "I want a million dollars."

"I want a kiss."

Kensi smirks, "where?"

Deeks eyes went wide, but soon gathered himself. "Right here," he says, Pointing at his lips, "right on the mouth."

"Hmm, don't think so. Monty kisses you there." She says with a laugh.

Deeks smirked, "Well, you can kiss me other places.."

Kensi reached behind her and grabbed a pillow, this motion was followed by her beating Deeks with it, then covering his mouth with her hand, telling him to shut up or he was going to wake Sam up.

After he received a pillow beating they both lay down on the bed, recovering from the fight.

He turned his head to look at her. He watches as her chest raised, and fell.

Kensi slowly turned her head and looked at Deeks.

She watched him watch her. Wordlessly she reached out and combed her fingers through his hair. That was something she always wanted to do. She was surprised, it was silky.

She let her hand rest there as his eyes met hers.

"I'm was just thinking about what you would look like bald." She lies.

"And?" He asks.

"And, you would look a lot better. This mop on your head isn't exactly a hit with the ladies." More lies just kept spilling out of her mouth. Honestly she would be horrified if he shaved, or even trimmed his hair.

Her hand still in his hair, she watched as he grinned up at her. "You like my hair Fern, don't deny it."

"You're right, it looks good. It would look better in the garbage though." She simply smiled, and pulled her hand away from his head, and places it by her side.

Deeks immediately missed the feeling.

He frowned, reached out, took her hand, then placed it on the top of his own head, encouraging her to, again run her fingers through his messy locks.

Kensi smirked, then removed her hand.

She watched as Deeks frowned, then replaced her hand.

This went on for a while, until she finally just gave it to him.

She ran her fingers through it, enjoying the feeling, a lot more than she should have.

She watched as he sighed contently, and closed his eyes.

She listened as he told her stories about Monty she's never heard before.

Mindlessly, she played with his hair, twirling it, and just simply enjoying the feeling of silk between her fingers.

She didn't notice how much closer they got. His head was level with her shoulders, his face was pressed against her exposed skin, due to her tank top.

Her hand that wasn't in his hair, was resting on his back. She felt vibrations as he talked against her skin.

"You know I could get use to this Fern." He mumbled.

Me too

"Don't." She said, completely ignoring her thoughts.

"Hmmm. I want a kiss on the mouth." He says.

Kensi chuckles, but says nothing.

After a while of silence, she was almost sure that Deeks was asleep.

Their position had changed a little. Her arms were still around him, but his face was in the crook of her neck.

She pulled back enough to look at his face, which looked peaceful.

She thought back to what Deeks said.

 _"_ _Hmmm. I want a kiss on the mouth."_

She leaned down, and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"It's not a kiss on the mouth, but that will have to do." She whispered softly.

"Goodnight Deeks," She says to the person she thought was unconscious, "and, by the way, I kinda do love your hair."

Deeks took a deep breath then said, "Goodnight Fern."

He received a punch.

He just chuckled, and snuggled in closer.


	2. Chapter 2

She looked up from her computer, only to see him staring at her, looking deep in thought. His eyes were narrowed and the back of his pen rested on his bottom lip.

Her eyes mirrored his, and the tilt of her head let him know she was suspicious. "Why are you staring at me?" She questions / accuses.

Callen and Sam were checking out a lead, so they were there alone, well alone with the fish tank Deeks had decided they needed. It had been there for a while now, and Deeks fish was still going strong.

Speaking of the fish tank… "I was just thinking about the fish" Deeks answers.

Kensi's eyes narrow more. "What about them?" She questions cautiously.

"Well I'm just wondering if gold fish and angel fish can make babies" He says while wiggling his eyebrows.

Kensi shook her head, "Don't be stupid Deeks." She says with a sigh.

She was tired. Really tired. She's been having nightmares for days now, and the not sleeping is catching up to her.

Her head dropped in her hands and her fingers rubbed her eyes, trying to grind the sleepiness away.

Deeks observed her from his desk, worry growing in his bones. He slowly pulled the pen away from his mouth and let it clatter against the desk.

His playful smile had been erased, and a growing frown had been replaced. He sat up straight and observed her.

She looked exhausted, he had noticed that the last couple days she been kinda out of it. Kinda forgetting things, Not laughing at his jokes as much, not having the energy to punch him in the arm when he does something stupid, not fighting over who gets to drive, just letting him do it, not arguing over the radio station, instead it just stays silent, so many things that are unlike Kensi.

He also noticed that the bags under her eyes have grown and are significantly darker. He is worried, and has been trying his best to make her smile. Even bringing in extra chocolate and sweets to make her happy, but even then, she doesn't devour them with as much enthusiasm. Overall, she just looks tired, really tired.

He gets up without a word and walks over to her desk, but he doesn't even think she notices until he sits on it, and his thigh brushes up against her arm.

She looks up at him, and being this close he truly sees how gone she is. Her were eyes, dark, red, and a little puffy. And her face seemed pale.

She also had stopped inviting him over, and every time he asked her to come over, she always blew him off. She wouldn't see him outside of work but when she is with him she always is a little closer. Standing closer in OPS, sitting closer when they eat lunch together, just a little bit closer. He couldn't understand it. He looked at her again and even though she looks kind of sick he still thinks she looks beautiful.

"Hey.." He says softly, fighting the urge to tuck a stay piece of hair behind her ear. He loves Kensi Blye. He knows that, hell anyone who could know that by seeing the way he looks at her.

She sits up all the way and looks at him, and gives him a small smile. That's all she could muster up.

She knows that he's worried, and she knows that she's been giving out different signals but she's so tired and emotional from no sleep that she can't help it.

Hetty and Callen have both tried to send her home and she's always refused, but she's afraid that soon they are not going to give her a choice.

Not sleeping has affected her work, she knows that, but truly there's nothing she can do to stop the nightmares. They haunt her every night and they are all different except the ending. He always ends up dying. The one person she cares most about in the world, the one person that makes her truly happy, the one person that makes her feel completely safe, she loses. He dies every time and there is nothing she can do to stop it. Deeks always dies.

And the only reason she hasn't been spending time with him outside of work is because when they go to each others house they never make it home. They usually end up crashing on the couch together in each others arms, and sometimes they even make it to the bed just to get a good night's sleep. And she doesn't want to fall asleep with him around right now, because most likely she will wake up in a pool of sweat and tears and he will want to comfort her. And that would be nice, his comfort, because usually she wants to call him every time, but then she would have to explain the dream and she doesn't want to have to do that. Not yet anyway. But looking up at him sitting on her desk, she has a feeling she's going to have to.

"Kens.." He urges her to look at him again, she seemed lost in her thoughts.

Her head turned towards him and questioned him with her eyes.

"What's going on?" her asks softly.

Kensi sucks in a breath and tilts her head up looking him straight in the eyes and says, "Do you wanna come over tonight?"

His eyebrows shoot up and his eyes hold questions.

"Oh don't look so surprised." She jokes, hitting him lightly in the arm.

He looks down at his arm where she had just playfully hit him. That's the first time she's done that in a while he thinks with a smile.

His eyes meet hers again and with a goofy grin he say's "Sure partner."

4 hours later Deeks is at Kensi's door with takeout in one hand and a stack of drama movies in the other. Carefully he shifts the movies to the hands he's holding the food in and knocks. 7 seconds later the door swings open and a relived looking Kensi is standing in front of him. He shoots her a smile and he doesn't miss that way her face lights up.

"Hi princess." He says as he walks past her into the living room, setting the stack of movies on her coffee table. A surprisingly clean coffee table he thinks suspiciously. He stands up straight and observes his surroundings. It's clean. Like a normal person's house. There are no clothes in sight, no garbage, candy wrappers, magazines, or out of the case DVDs. The floor was vacuumed and all the boxes of stuff she had laying around were nowhere in sight. There was no clutter at all. He moved into the kitchen and set the food on the counter. That was the only thing on the counter. All the dishes where clean and put away, no sticky melted chocolate on the counter, no abandoned beer caps, nothing. Her house was clean, really, really, clean.

He walked into the living room again and stared at her until she looked at him. She was looking through the stack of movies that he had brought.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Why what?" She asked nonchalantly, looking back down at the DVDS.

"Why is your house clean? It's weird. It's nice, but not you. Sooo why?" He asks narrowing his eyes at her slightly.

"Um." She fiddles with the movie in her hand and pretends to act interested in it.

"kensi?" He asks while taking a single step forward.

Still staring down at the movies, she says, "I guess when you don't sleep you realizes how many hours there are. You get bored and need something to do. My house was dirty so I cleaned it."

His heart sinks a little, after hearing those words. He knew she hasn't been sleeping but hearing her say it makes it worse somehow.

He takes a couple steps closer to her, but stops about 2 feet away. "What's wrong Kens…why aren't you sleeping?"

"I don't know" She mumbles and stares at the ground.

"That was lame kens." He chuckles lightly, and sees a small smile on her face.

"Yeah I know..can we just eat, watch the movie, and then talk about it? Please?" She asks, her voice filled with desperation.

A cheesy grin crossed his face, "How can I deny the most gorgeous girl in the world?" He says with a wink.

Kensi debated whether to roll her eyes or batt them but both actions would hurt. She's been having headaches from no sleep, and they are taking a toll on her.

Instead she sends him a flirty smile and walks into the kitchen, swaying her hips a little more than usual.

They've been playing this game for a while. He flirts, she flirts back. He flirts, she sometimes rolls her eyes, but she always ends up flirting back. She has feelings for him, he has feelings for her. They've both acknowledged their mutual feelings but they both ignore them, for no good reason.

Deeks watches her walk into the kitchen with a smile, them makes his way over to the stack of movies.

"So?" He calls out, "What movie did you decide. You sure looked at them long enough."

He hears Kensi scoff in the kitchen.

"Um…." He hears, then Kensi walks out.

She comes up behind him, looks over his shoulder, invading his personal space but he couldn't care less, he actually invites it, then rummages around the stack that's in his hands, her front lightly pressing against his back, then picks a movie out, places it his other hand, then pats his shoulder, pulls away, and says, "That one." And with a smile walks back into the kitchen to put the food onto plates.

He immediately misses her. Misses her body pressed against his, misses the warmth radiating off her, misses her sent, misses the way her hair tickled his shoulder, and the way her warm breath fanned across his neck.

He shakes his head to clear those thoughts then pulls the movie out of the case, and puts it in the player.

The opening credits roll across the screen and he smiles. This is one of his favorites.

He hears a shuffling behind him and he hears Kensi walking out with two plates, two beers, two forks, and two napkins in her hands.

"How..?" How is she managing to hold all of that at once?

"I was a waiter once." She replies, and sets the food down on the coffee table effortlessly.

The biggest grin crossed over his face.

"So like, Hooters?" He asks hopefully.

Kensi stands up straight and glares at him, ignoring the pain that the action caused.

"No Deeks, not Hooters. We had to wear aprons that smelled like dead people. It was not sexy."

"Oh." He says. "Then why did you work there?"

"Well, had to pay the bills somehow. It was good pay." She says as she plops down on the couch.

He smiled at the action. "Very ladylike Kens." He says as he sits down next to her. Almost touching but not quite.

"Haha." She deadpans, "eat your food and watch the movie."

1 hour, and 2 more beers later, Deeks and Kensi lay on the couch together watching the ending credits roll by.

Kensi was stretched out across Deeks chest, and one of his hands wrapped around her waist, and the other was playing with her hair.

"That's was good." Kensi says, her voice muffled by Deeks shirt.

Deeks nodded, "I thought you would like it."

Kensi took a deep breath and closed her eyes, enjoying the sound of his heartbeat. She felt he was going to ask, so she just decided it was time to tell him.

She sits up and looks down at him, he is beautiful. She hadn't even noticed that she was basically straddling him. One of her legs was stretched across his waist while the other lay tucked underneath her.

"Nightmares." She says.

His eyebrows shoot up. "Nightmares?"

She looks down at her hands, only to finds that they are fiddling with the hem of his shirt. She pulls them away and lays them in her lap.

"That's why I haven't been sleeping. I've been having nightmares. Every time I fall asleep I wake up screaming and I can never go back to sleep. It's gotten to the point where I don't even try to sleep, I always just wake up."

She watches as his small smile turns into a frown. Worry and concern growing over his face.

"How long?" He asks.

It takes her a second to figure out what he was asking.

"Almost a week. I get maybe 3-4 hours every night."

His face dropped. "Kens you need sleep."

"I know." The reply was simple. She knew she needed sleep.

She watched him think.

"What would help you sleep?"

"It's not the falling asleep. I can do that part easy. It's the staying asleep."

He nods, understanding what she means.

"What are they about?" He asks slowly.

"Someone I care about a lot ends up dying at the end of every dream and there is nothing I can do to stop it and it scares me so much because when I look at them I just image them dying and it hurts and-"

He reaches up and puts a finger to her lips.

"Your rambling Kens.." He gives her a soft smile.

"Have you told this person about your dreams?" He asks. Maybe that will help, he thinks.

He watches as Kensi straightens.

"I just did."

Confusion flowed through him, until it stuck him. He's the one who ends up dying.

He gives her a reassuring smile.

"You know that I do not die easily. There is nothing to worry about princess."

Kensi sighs. "It's not funny Deeks. It's scary. It feels so real every time and you're not here when I wake up so I panic for like 5 minutes and-"

"Kensi" He interrupts her again.

"Yeah?" She asks softly.

"I'm here now."

And Kensi understands.

So wordlessly they both get up, clear the plates, turn off the tv, walk to her room, lay down in bed, and pull each other close.

"Ya know, the only thing I won't like about this being over is your clean house." Deeks jokes.

Kensi chuckles and hits him lightly on the chest.

"Goodnight princess." He whispers softly into her hair.

"Goodnight Marty."

 **Hey! So thank you for all the reviews, they really keep me going. I got a request so I'm going to work on that (it might take a couple days but it's a really fun one)**

 **Anyway tell me if ya like {or didn't} byeee loves (sorry for any mistakes)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! So this was requested by Beaf and the request was "write a one-shot about kensi and deeks meeting when they are children, then loose contact, but reunite later as adults" I love this idea. Thank you for the review**

"Hey! Watch it kid!" The squeaky voice of 6 year old Kensi Blye rang out.

The little blond boy stood back up and brushed off his knees.

"Kid?" He questioned. "I'm probably older than you." There was no tone in his voice but question.

"Well you sure don't act like it." She says as she crossed her arms over her chest, her pig tails bouncing with every shake of her head.

Little boy Marty flashed her a toothless smile. "I like your pig tails." He says.

"I don't." Kensi huffed.

His brow furrowed. "Why? They look pretty." His voice laced with confusion.

Kensi rolled her eyes and stomped her foot. Her pink rain boots crunching the gravel.

"I look like a doll. My mom makes me wear them when my dad isn't here."

"But dolls are pretty. Why don't you want to look like one?" He turned his head and Kensi thought he looked like a puppy.

She smiled at him for the first time, "You look like a puppy."

"Is that a good thing?" Marty questioned.

"Yeah, puppies are cute." She said simply.

"So you think I'm cute." He says with giddiness in his voice.

"Ugh." She says. Then she looked at him again.

"What's your name?" She asks.

"Marty, Marty Deeks." He says with a grin while extending his hand, releveling his bruise covered arm.

Kensi frowned upon seeing the bruises, but shook his hand anyway. She knew better than to ask, her mom taught her not to ask about those kinda things.

"I'm Kensi Blye." She says like she had rehearsed it 1000 times. Maybe she had.

"Wanna play with me Kensi?" He asks, hopefulness in his voice.

"Okay." She says with a smile. And took his hand and ran to the swing.

Half an hour later Kensi's mom called out to her.

"Kensi? Sweeting it's time to go!"

"Please just a couple more minutes? It's my favorite park!"

"Now Kensi!"

"Okay mom!" She yelled back.

She turned and looked at Marty.

"It's my favorite park too." He says.

"Well it was nice to play with you Marty, but I have to leave."

"Can I have a hug before you go, I may never see you again ya know." He says with a smile.

Kensi rolls her eyes but steps forwards and gives him a hug.

"You'll see me again Marty Deeks. I promise."

 ** _Years later_**

She heard that the park was being torn down. Of course, she hadn't been since she was a child, and all the friends they had made there are long gone, but she had many memories there.

But there was one boy she wish she still kept in contact with. Marty Deeks. The little boy with the toothless smile and all the bug bites. The one with floppy blond hair and bruises covering his arms. She frowns thinking of it. It hadn't crossed her child mind when she saw them, that he was being abused. She hadn't even known what that meant, all she knew was, that he was hurt.

She wanted to see the park one last time before it was gone forever. Relive all the memories. Swing on the old swings.

She drove the 4 miles there from her apartment and pulled into the cracked parking lot, only to see 1 other car there.

She frowned slightly, she kind of wanted to say goodbye alone.

She opened the car door and hops out, putting her phone, wallet, and keys in her pockets.

Slowly she walks to the entrance, her eyes roaming over the old playset.

There were old oak trees with a 38 year old tree house in them, slowly falling apart.

She sighed. She loved playing in that thing.

Her eyes darted to the old slide. It was wooden. She always hated that thing because it always gave her slivers.

She looked all over the park and spotted one man, sitting lonely on the swing set. He was looking at her, with confusion in his eyes.

She took that as an invitation to sit with him.

So slowly she made her way over to the swings and sat on the swing next to him.

She stared at the ground, not making eye contact. Maybe this was a bad idea, she thought.

"I know what I'm doing here, what are you doing here?" The masks her, with a smile in his voice.

"Just visiting." She says simply. She wanted to observe him, but that would look creepy. All she knew was that he has long blond hair. She smiled, it kinda reminded her of little Marty.

"One last time?" His words hit her deep. He was also seeing it one last time before its gone forever.

"It was my favorite park as a kid. Wanted to see it before it goes."

"Me too." He says, while turning to look at her.

She was beautiful from what he saw of her, but she's looking down at the ground, her face covered by her hair.

He wanted to ask her name, to see if she was one of the many friends he had made at the park, but he doubted it.

"What was your favorite? I hated the slide. It gave me slivers."

He heard her chuckle.

"Me too. My favorite was the tree house, or the climbing rope." She says while pointing to both of them.

He nodded. Him too.

He sucked in a breath and turned to her, extending a hand.

"I'm Marty. Marty Deeks."

He watched as her eyes widened, reveling her birthmark in her eye.

His heart stopped.

Little Kensi Blye had the same birthmark.

"Marty Deeks?!" She asked with disbelief in her voice.

"Kensi Blye?..." He asks hopefully.

She nodded slowly and snapped her mouth shut. Not trusting her words.

"Huh. Where's the pigtails?"

He watched as her eyes narrow in confusion, but then she understands.

"I didn't want to look like a doll anymore." She says with a smile.

"Dolls are pretty." He says simply.

"You still have the same hair and blue eyes." She says with amazement in her voice.

"Do I still look like a puppy?" He winks.

Kensi rolled her eyes. "You look like shaggy from Scooby doo."

Marty put his hand over his heart. "That hurt me. That hit my right in the heart." He says jokingly.

Kensi smiled. "Shaggy was always my favorite."

Deeks slowly gets up from the swing, and extends a hand for her.

Kensi takes it slowly and he pulls her up.

"So.." He asks slowly, "got a favorite restaurant?"

Kensi flashes him a smile. "I do."

"Wanna show me?" He asks hopefully.

"You like sushi?"

"I love sushi."

 **Hey loves! So I hoped you enjoyed that, it's a little bit shorter than the others but school started today so I won't have as much time to write. Anyway please review and let me know if you liked it.**


End file.
